


Let's Meet Again

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Written in a state of happiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Written in a state of happiness.

If Furihata were given a chance to be a regular in his school's basketball team, he would gladly accept the position. And if his crush confessed to him right after that, he would confess back and have her in his arms.

But the thing is; he had to talk to her crush just to have  _one_  day of her life.

In the mall, he sat on a bench waiting whilst waiting eagerly for his soon-to-be partner.

…

Akashi was bored as hell. On days like these, he would usually be in basketball training or in a shogi practice. But today, both clubs seemed to have had a mysterious decision to have this day as a free day.

That fool of a coach decided to cut their training time just because they won the preliminaries of the national competition.

 _Everyday counts as a step to victory!_  Coach had said. And he was contradicting his words by having this day a free day for slacking off.

Akashi sighed. This was not a part of his plan. He finished everything he needed to do yesterday evening before going to sleep. And today, the generation of miracles had other plans. Kise had another modeling job; Midorima joined his parents in the hospital; Aomine and Momoi decided (well, more on Momoi's decision) to shop for new basketball shoes for Aomine; Murasakibara went off to hunt for the new candies; and Kuroko went with his parents for an overnight trip to a hot spring. Akashi's parents were far too busy to even know their son's schedule.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Akashi suddenly heard somebody asking somebody. The tone seemed to have a mix of shock, despair, and betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Furimata-kun! But my ex decided to have a talk with me today! I really want to—It's fine, right?" A girl responded, superiority present in her way of speaking.

Snapping back to reality, he found himself sitting on a bench inside a mall meant for couples to linger in. He looked to his right and found the source of the voices. There was a female standing before a brunet, who had an expression of shock and panic.

"Please, Furimata-kun?"

"It's Furihata…"

"Whatever. Please?" The female smirked when the brunet sighed in defeat.

"O-okay… I'm sorry for taking your time…"  _Furihata_  then looked up and smiled.

"Goodie! Bye!" Then the girl ran off leaving the brunet alone.

…

Furihata found himself sitting in front of a redhead who offered to have tea with him in a high-class tea house. And that the tab was on the latter.

He sipped his tea and carefully looked at the boy before him. He's handsome. That's one thing Furihata couldn't deny. And it left Furihata thinking as to why this man would ask him to have tea with him.

Furihata started with "U-uhm… anoh…. I'm Furihata Kouki, a student from—", but was cut off by the other.

"Akashi Seijurou. Basketball captain of Teikou Basketball Club." It was a short introduction and yet it left a big impression on Furuhata.

"W-why would you…"

"You seemed so pitifully annoying that it distracted me."

_Then he could have just moved away—_

"And it seemed like you have a lot of time since your plan for the day was ruined by a female," Akashi continued.

"Y-you saw that?" Furihata awkwardly laughed.  _Shit. Shit. That was very embarrassing!_

"Yes, I did. It was a very amusing scene."

Furihata hung his head low in response.  _Amusing?_  That was not exactly the word to describe what happened to him a while ago. It was drastic… traumatizing, in fact!

"W-what…" Furihata started as his courage suddenly started to build up.

Akashi tilted his head to a side. A smile was present on his lips, amusement clearly in his tone. "What is it?"

Furihata breathed in a large amount of air, looked at Akashi, and then burst out. And after explaining about how he was supposed to get his crush to like him… Furihata asked for advice.

"You give off a kingly aura that I can't help but be curious and… well, jealous. If I were like you, I would probably use it to my advantage to get what I want," Furihata said as he sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Maybe if I had your personality, I would have gotten her by now."

"I do not understand what you meant by using my attitude to my advantage, but I can tell you that I became like this because I  _play_  basketball."

"I see!" exclaimed Furihata as he looked back at Akashi.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Akashi looked at his phone and sighed when he had read the text sent to him.

"You need to go?" Furihata asked.

"Yes. Some people wanted to play shogi against me. I believe we will meet each other in the near future if you play basketball," Akashi said as he looked at Furihata in the eye and then continued, " _Kouki_."

 _FIRST NAME BASIS ALREADY?!_ Furihata simply nodded. "Let's meet again, Akashi-san."

* * *

A few years later, they did meet. In that meeting, Kagami was almost hit by Akashi's scissors—well, Midorima's—and had avoided in the nick of time.

' _AKASHI-SAN WASN'T LYING. I THOUGHT HE WAS ABOUT HIS STATUS.'_  Furihata silently screamed as he looked at Akashi in a very shocked, and panicked state.

Akashi Seijurou did not spare a glance at Furihata Kouki, but Furihata knew that he was noticed.

They met again, and they'll be meeting more often now that they're opponents.

* * *

**Feb. 20, 2013 7:45 PM**


End file.
